<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me all for you by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646117">Take me all for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Omega, Body Insecurities, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sub Drop, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's rare to hear Kyungsoo tell him that he loves him, but there is trust beyond those words that say it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me all for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AKA Baekhyun's version of "Let the afterward come again"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun is shaking by the time he’s allowed to come, clinging to Kyungsoo with weak arms before collapsing in his hold. He can’t move anymore but uses the last of his remaining strength to keep his fingers firmly around Kyungsoo’s wrist, keeping him in place.</p><p>“Okay?” Kyungsoo asks after a moment, running a free hand through his hair gently. “Baekhyunnie?”</p><p>Although he tries to answer, all that comes out of his mouth is a mewl. He couldn’t speak if he wanted to. His mind is empty of everything but the desire for Kyungsoo’s affection, the need to hear and feel what Kyungsoo rarely outright says between the two of them. Doting praise and mindless skinship; these have become the familiar in moments like these. Baekhyun has learned to crave them more than the sex itself, just for the affirmation that Kyungsoo is normally too reserved to gift him with.</p><p>He lets his hand slip from Kyungsoo’s wrist when he hears him speak in that warm, tender voice. “I’m proud of you, Baekhyunnie. You were so good for me. Always so good for me.”</p><p><em> More. </em> Baekhyun curls in his arms, closing his eyes. He wants more. Until he says so, that’s his reward for being good, getting as much of Kyungsoo’s words as he wants because he craves it, and Kyungsoo can’t deny him when he’s like this. There is vulnerability during but even more in the after. Anyone could snatch him up like this, pliant and exhausted, and it’s Kyungsoo’s job to keep him safe. If he is loved by his alpha, he is safe.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Kyungsoo whispers, sliding a palm over his skin. He kisses his forehead and Baekhyun feels his arm under his knees, the sensation of being lifted up, up. “Can I wash you? Is that okay?”</p><p>Baekhyun turns and hides his face in his shoulder. He doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Okay. Don't worry, I’ll take care of you.” </p><p>He likes that Kyungsoo doesn’t turn on the lights. The setting sunlight through closed curtains is enough, and when Baekhyun’s like this he doesn’t like it when things are too bright. It hurts his eyes. It must be awkward for Kyungsoo to hold him while getting the bath ready, but he does it anyway because he knows Baekhyun gets upset when they aren’t touching. The room sounds like a waterfall, the loud rush of water echoing in the enclosed space. Then the sound stops and Kyungsoo is lifting him again. The pond he is lowered into is warm.</p><p>Baekhyun leans his head to the side as Kyungsoo’s hands run over his body. Once upon a time, Baekhyun was embarrassed by it. He doesn’t have the kind of body that models do, isn’t without fat though he hides it well with his clothing, but over time he’s learned to be okay with it. No need to look in the mirror and fear being found out. No need to feel like an imposter every time someone compliments the shape of his body. No need to hate every bit of himself just because it isn’t what he’d worked for, all those hours at the gym that fell away once he’d realized that wasn’t the kind of life he wanted. He’s loved like this. The way he is now, without hesitation or question.</p><p>It’s a little while before Baekhyun blinks awake. Staring at Kyungsoo with his eyes half-lidded, he blankly takes in his focused gaze and tousled hair. He always calls Baekhyun pretty, but Baekhyun wonders if he knows he’s pretty too. It’s a funny thing for an alpha to be. So handsome in the prettiest way, so caring in the most reserved way, Baekhyun reaches out and touches his cheek, and Kyungsoo focuses his attention on his tired face.</p><p>“Hey, you’re back?” Kyungsoo smiles softly. He removes his hand from the water to take Baekhyun’s. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“‘M sleepy.”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and lets go. He’s finishing now. “I know. We’ll go back to bed soon. Do you think you can stand?”</p><p>Baekhyun tries, but he knows before he even does that he’ll fall if he stands on his own. </p><p>“Don’t push yourself. If you can’t, it’s okay. I’m here.” Kyungsoo helps him and sits him on the toilet bowl, drying him with a towel. “You’re shaking,” Kyungsoo says, frowning. “Was I too rough with you?”</p><p>“No. It’s just… I’m…” </p><p>Baekhyun’s frustrated that he can’t properly reassure him. He hates that Kyungsoo looks worried. As if knowing this, Kyungsoo immediately lets go of that expression and kisses his shoulder instead. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>They’ll talk about it later. Baekhyun can’t formulate the right words to tell him that it’s okay. He’s okay. Right now he just needs Kyungsoo to be sure of himself, so that he can worry about him later when his brain isn’t so tired. It’s such a strange relationship when he thinks about it, how they rely on each other so much like this, but Baekhyun likes the way that they are. He likes this.</p><p>“I’ll carry you,” Kyungsoo says. Even though he hates using his energy he always carries Baekhyun. Baekhyun likes feeling weightless. He doesn’t have to think about anything because Kyungsoo is there to think for him. There’s no room for stress or anxiety in his arms; only comfort and safety, and the knowledge that someone is thinking of his needs and taking care of them. When Kyungsoo lays him in bed he waits with a sleepy gaze for him to come beside him, closing his eyes only when he’s wrapped up in him again.</p><p>Baekhyun sighs. He reaches in his mind for something, coming up with, “... Kyungsoo?”</p><p>Kyungsoo rubs his back. “Mhm?”</p><p>“Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>The quiet that follows makes him drowsy. He’ll fall asleep like this, safe and warm in Kyungsoo’s arms, but not before he feels Kyungsoo let out a breath. Not before he hears him whisper it back, and knows that though the words are rare, they’re true. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>